Wear A Rainbow / Kudley (Gay)
im here im queer im bringing the dudley/keswick fics dear its just a bunch of unrelating little ficlets if you leave a homophobic comment on this i'll eat your socks chapter one Keswick typed gingerly at his computer. His lab was dark. In fact, the whole of TUFF was dark. In fact, the whole of Petrapolis was dark. Not that Keswick noticed. All his attention was on whatever he was coding. Dudley was standing behind him. Elbows on the back of his chair, lazily holding up his head. The quiet clacking of Keswick’s fingers paired with the quick motion of new letters on screen was almost hypnotic. Dudley would've fallen asleep if not for the screen being so bright. His arm fell over the side, landing on Keswick’s shoulder. He promptly jumped and turned. “86!” He exclaimed. Dudley just smiled. That was Keswick’s nickname for him. Well, less of a nickname and more his agent number, but no one used it but the scientist, which only made it that much more special. “44.” Dudley replied. “Wha-wha-what are you doing here?” “Telling you to come home.” “But, Du-Dud-Dudley, I must finish program-am-aming this machine-!” Dudley cut him off with a sweep to his hair. Keswick just scowled. No one was allowed to touch him there save for Dudley, and even then he was always on thin ice. “It's past midnight and you’ve hardly gotten any sleep this past week! Adults need at least eight hours a night and at this rate you'll be lucky to get eight in a week!!” Keswick shook his head turning back to his computer. “Keep your shirt on, c-c-cowboy, I'll go home in a bit.” But Dudley wasn't satisfied with this answer. He proceeded to reach around and take Keswick’s glasses off, clipping them to his shirt collar as he started running. “H-hey get back here!!” yelled Keswick, standing up sloppily, “Wh-why you l-l-lit-tle!!” Keswick gave chase as best he could. Which was rather well, since all he could see were colored blobs in darkness and he was chasing someone who wore black on half his body. Dudley stopped in his cubicle, Keswick on his tail, heaving. Dudley just half-sat on the desk, cheekily smiling. “You're an ah-ah-asshole.” Keswick muttered, reaching down to his hands in search of which one held his glasses. “Wh-where the h-h-h-hell are my-?!” Dudley brought a hand up to his face, raising it slightly, softly placing a kiss on his lips. Keswick just sighed as he pulled away, unclipping his glasses and placing them in the top of his head. Keswick shook his head, making them fall. Dudley was still smiling, while Keswick reverted to his usual expression of sarcastic amusement. “You love me.” Dudley muttered, kissing him again. “I sure thought I did.” Keswick replied, though his voice wasn't angry in the slightest. “Bed now?” Keswick smiled, sighing again. “Bed now.” chapter two Dudley and Keswick were in their apartment. Dudley in a sweater he stole from Keswick, criss-cross on the couch, staring at Keswick, who sat on the arm. “...what are we doing?” “I’m c-c-coming out to you.” Dudley tilted his head, “I already know you’re gay and an immigrant, is there anything else?” “Kinda ties into the im-immi-gr-grant thing.” “Is it the country you're from? Oh Keswick, you know I don't care about that!” “That's the thing,” Keswick muttered, crossing his arms, “I didn't come from a c-country.” “Continent?” “Those are v-v-very similar, but no not a cah-cah-cah…” He sighed, giving up. “I’m an alien. I c-c-come from a different planet.” “So… you're an alien?” Dudley looked bewildered. “Yep.” “Like a… like a Gidney and Cloyd?” “Ex-ex-ex-excuse me a what?” “They're moonmen… they look like onions….” Keswick was silent, trying to figure out what Dudley was talking about. “D-D-Dudley P-P-P-Puppy do I l-look like an onion to you?” Dudley squinted, tilting his head to either side, looking him up and down, tongue out in concentration. “You sure are the color of one.” He concluded. Keswick just laughed. “You don't know Gidney and Cloyd!” Dudley went on, “A thunder of jets in an open sky, a streak of gray and a cheerful-” “Du-Dudley stop I can't breath!” Keswick said between laughs. Dudley just started laughing too. After a few minutes they calmed down. Dudley moved forward to kiss him. During the third, Dudley’s arms wrapped firmly around his new-found alien boyfriend, Keswick started moving backward. Dudley moved forward to compensate. Suddenly they tumbled off the arm of the couch onto the floor. Dudley shot up immediately. “Are you okay?” But Keswick was just laughing. Dudley smiled, moving his hands up to squish his cheeks. Keswick smiled and red came over his cheeks. “H-hey-!” “Being an alien sure explains why you're so soft and squishy.” Dudley chuckled. “Th-that's the jellyfish.” Dudley was silent as Keswick stated up at him, smirk quaintly on his face. “Other parts are, too.” “Keswick I swear to god if your dick is just one big jellyfish tentacle-” chapter three a/n: keswick gets attacked in this one -- Keswick tapped gingerly at his computer. Dudley had insisted on leaving the curtains of a window right beside him open, the window cracked open a bit, too. A tap at the window prompted him to look over. On the other side was dark brown werewolf, in goggles unnaturally shiny. They stuck a huge claw under the cracked part of the window, creaking as it opened. They hopped in, smiling maliciously at Keswick, frozen in fear. “Miss me?” growled a much too familiar voice. Keswick had a choice to make, and lord knows how long Dr Destruction would give him to make it. He could go toward the door, and possibly endanger the rest of TUFF, or he could go for the phone at the other side of the room and have a 99.99% chance of getting killed. Phone would cause less deaths, he decided, standing and bolting, cursing the dial. Dr Destruction made it over as soon as Chief picked up. “TUFF HQ.” “D-Dr Destruction’s here and they’re about to m-murder me, call a f-f-f-f-fucking ambulance-!” He screamed the last syllable as Dr Destruction pulled him away and held him high in the air, Keswick kicked and punched their arms anyway despite knowing it was in vain and, before he knew it, the world went black. -- Keswick woke up again, staring up at white speckled with gray. He almost thought this was heaven before hearing the soft whimper coming from his chest, weight sitting on top of his legs. He looked down. Of course it was Dudley, he could tell even without his glasses. He was staring up at Keswick, eyes watery and whimpering like he was a puppy locked in a cage watching his owner leave. Keswick concluded he must be in a hospital. He lifted an arm and scratched behind his ears, Dudley licking his arm in response, tail wagging. Keswick took his hand away and dramatically shook it. “Gross,” he said, voice raspy. “I’m just so happy you’re still alive!!” he said excitedly, springing up and hugging him. “Wh-what even… happened?” Dudley shook his head, eyes still watery. Keswick placed a hand to his cheek, “Then wh-why are you here? And on my l-legs, too. I th-th-thought you had work.” “I’m a lap dog and I have separation anxiety, Keswick. Chief let me off after seeing how rough I was.” “I thought you had anxiety m-m-medication. Forget it?” Keswick jokingly smiled. “Yeah,” Dudley admitted with a sigh, “I was so anxious worrying about you-!” He curled back up on his lap, “Can I just cuddle with you until a doctor comes in?” Keswick just smiled and nodded at him response. Category:Fan fiction